happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes/Seasons 91-100
Seasons 91-100 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Overview Season 91 #Purring Rain: Spetz ends up running away from his owner after Niya tried to play with him in the rain. It's up to both Laika and Niya to chase after him. #Balloon Deer: A hot-air balloon fun gets disrupted by a dart. #Too Bald!: Baldy makes Rosa bald. #Best Siblings Whenever: Stella attemps to marry her brother Russell. #What are You Wedding For?: Stella, Blubber, Howl and Luna get married. #Squirreling Around: The episode introduces Mojo, the red squirrel who loves nuts. #The Biggest Bruiser: Fat characters compete in a Biggest Loser like competition. #Paws-Ships Were Meant to Flay: Paws pilots a spaceship. #The Sweet Taste of Success: In an attempt to not be so underweight, Raylene becomes a sugar addict. #Small Sisters: Sunset learns about the shrinking spell, but unfortunately doesn't know how to undo it after shrinking Raymond. #Scaredy Cat!: The episode introduces Mew, the cat who is cowardly. #When I Prankin' You, You'll Prankin' Me Too: Morton sets pranks toward Maxx. #Lucy Is Not A Luck: Some unluckiest characters are stole Lucy's lucky charm. Will there something that far more unluckiest than their happened to them? #Virtual Reality: Bass decided to go outside and tries to suit himself after stay inside at home for months. #Love of the Scents: In this episode, Beauregard introduces and he starts to search for lover, but also a rival. #Straight Error: Flynn somehow wants to keep himself away after being affected by Pesty's new weapon. #Duck Private: Flaps thinks he enlisted in the army - but really signed up for a job at a golf course. #Just Beak-cause: Flynn consumes plant growth powder to become bigger, but only his beak gets affected. #Glowing By Myself: Glow comes in to help some tree friends at the road in night time. #Un-Love On Whole Petunia's Day: An anger day on school making lot of students are getting angry so easily, however, Petunia is really happy with the day and tries to keep Petunia's Day meanwhile Lucy cheers up the students and stops Petunia's Day before too late. #Nursery Crimes: Nursery is forced to act like an infant after a baby is kidnapped from the hospital. #Off the Beaten Truck : Walter's truck gave more problems to himself and others. #Rock-a-By Baby: Stella and Luna are expecting kids in the season's finale. Season 92 #Flynn Sees a Shrink: In the season premiere, Flynn seeks help about his size issues. Who better to consult than someone small? #Let Me Be Your Ears: Irin helps Nimbus find his way around with the power of headphones. #Paw O' Gold: Weebit controls Paws into taking Angie's golden sphere. #Full Speed Ahead: Something keep going worse between Ellie and Zet at the road. #Look! No Hands! : Josh loses his hands and forms a bond with Handy. #The Gland Tour: A trip to the science museum takes a new direction when three friends end up inside Petunia. #Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking: Walter thinks he has a better truck than Rigg. The two truckers decide to settle this squabble with a race. #Painstorm: Sniffles' new invention causes a storm of acid rain! Will Sniffles do something about it? #Ken Doll: Kendall doesn't want anyone to know she has a male doll, so she tries to hide it. #Out of Focus: Snapshot will do anything to get his camera back from Lifty and Shifty. #I Don't Give a Boot: Howdy unwittingly lets a scorpion into his boot before putting it back on. #Tall Tales: Flynn is belittled by his cousin Brohdy and tries to make his way back up. #Overnight Or Blackout: The town had been power failure while the characters are still staying up all night. #Snooze you Lose: Lumpy challenges the tree friends to try to stay awake for a week. #Molly's Festival: Petunia gets really jealous against her rival Lucy Clover and she wants to go to Molly's festival with Ginger. Will she get him, or not? #Shake that Laughy Taffy: Nutty and Random get locked over night in a Taffy factory. #Pawallback Girl: Paws suffers a horrible result of acupuncture gone wrong. #Sheepy and Mr. Sausage: Sheepy the wolf makes an imaginary friend made of meat. #Donut Disturb: Doe is hired to work at an eatery. But things go awry when a certain jaguar policeman orders a donut. #Sphere to Stay: In the season finale, Angie must decides if she would brings The Cursed Idol with her sphere or not. Season 93 #Child's Play: Giggles has a playdate with Cub. What could go wrong? #Something in the Way You Spook: Spooky (deer) causes chaos at a costume party. #A Tale of a Missing Tail: Genesis loses his tail (again). #The Bots are Back in Town: Mecha Mash is back! Who will reclaim their title? #App-End-dix: Petunia has a swollen appendix and must find a solution before it bursts. #Out of your Head: Cuddles' brain ends up with characters inside his head in this Re-animated and Out of Jimmy's Head parody. #Beach Bummer: Pride exposes her butt on the beach, which attracts the attention of a certain pirate. #Big Hero: Splendid decides to not be a superhero and watch TV and eat junk food all day much to his fan, Gunnar's dismay. #Sheep Thrills: Sheepy mistakes Poachy for a real sheep due for his latest pelt. #Nursery and Cast: Nursery is assigned to take care of Cast while Nurse tends to another patient. #The Killer Monarch: At the fair, when Cuddles accidentally opens the Killer Monarch's cage at a petting zoo, the whole place went wrong. #The Big Job: The Red Dragon Gang attacks a Blood Rubies hideout. #Garden of Shame: Flippy decides to do some gardening with Petunia. #A Fluffy Tale: Cream tries to mutate a new tail after he realizes the doctor who did his body has cut off his tail. His tail is the wrong species and color, however. A certain tailless skunk is jealous and tries to chop it off. #Bat-tery Operated: Cream and Random "discover" a new creature and markets off of stocks sold from Swindler. However, the creature is faked by Mimics. #Phone Home, P.A.: When a Platypus Alien child was abandoned on Earth when they left from a raid, Cream tries to help him in an E.T. parody. #April Alien Fools Night: A prank war with Morton and Mix leaves Pranky looking like a space being. #Glass Pain: Stars and Hops have trouble with glass in their debut episode. #Puffed Up Wool: Lammy's Hair puffs up from some sort of leaf blower. #Ripped to Pieces: Dexter is luckily survived inside huge accident until he meet another unfortunate character, Squabbles. #Fill Her Up: Doe's float is deflated and she tries to refill it. #That Is The Really Ice Thing: Sarcasm is playing around at winter while trying to hang out with other characters, yet his talk very sarcastic. #Who Will Stop The Raymond?: Raymond reveals how she moved to Tree Town. #Dark Green: Flippy and Artie go to the park, but things go haywire in the debut episode of Artie. #TBA #TBA #Stone Shoes: Lumpy gets into trouble, resorting Artie to reluctantly return something to him #TBA #TBA #Oh, Deer!: Poachy attemps to poach the deers in the season finale. Character pop-ups The pop-ups for seasons 91-100 revert back to the style as seen in the canon series's late season 3 - season 4 intro, having the starring characters' card go with a rhyme/alliteration relevant to the character while having the featuring characters shown playing at a playground. Images Season 91 Purringrain1.png|Purring Rain The balloon.png|Balloon Deer Too Bald!.png|Too Bald! A Wedding of Two Animals.png|What are you Wedding For? Scaredy Cat!.png|Scaredy Cat! Virtualreality1.png|Virtual Reality duckprivate.png|Duck Private Just Beak-ause.png|Just Beak-cause nurserycrimes.png|Nursery Crimes school treeless girls.png|The School Treeless Girls Straighterror.png|Straight Error Glowbymyself1.png|Glowing By Myself Truckdistract1.png|Truck to Distraction Smallsisters.png|Small Sisters Howl and Pregnant Luna.png|Rock-A-By Baby Season 92 Flynntherapy.png|Flynn sees a Shrink letmebeyourears.png|Let Me Be Your Ears Paw o gold.png|Paw O' Gold looknohands.png|Look! No Hands! Glandtour.png|The Gland Tour Fullspeedahead1.png|Full Speed Ahead painstorm.png|Painstorm Kendoll.png|Ken Doll Outoffocus1.png|Out of Focus Spheretostay1.png|Sphere to Stay dontgiveaboot.png|I Don't Give a Boot talltales.png|Tall Tales Petunia_is_jealous_at_Lucy...again.png|Molly's Festival Mrsausage.png|Sheepy and Mr. Sausage Donutdisturb.png|Donut Disturb Snooze You Lose.png|Snooze you Lose Season 93 Childsplay.png|Child's Play Out of Your Head.png|Out of Your Head A Tale of a Missing Tail.png|A Tale of a Missing Tail Big Hero.png|Big Hero Nurserycast.png|Nursery and Cast GlassPainPic1.png|Glass Pain|link=Glass Pain Alienaprilfoolsnight.png|April Alien Fools Night fillherup.png|Fill Her Up Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists